


Love never fails

by devinesoul



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesoul/pseuds/devinesoul
Summary: As you may or may not remember, Gibbs kicked a trash can in the episode 'In the Wind', and it almost hit Jack. But what if it actually DID hit her.....
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please bare with me! A special thanks to HHHgirl2020 for helping me with this story.

He doesn't really remember what happened, it all was so fast. All he could recall was him kicking the trash can, her covering her eye and ducking her head, blood dripping to the floor, and everything went black.

Gibbs couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ellie had told him that Jack had to go to the ER. Apparently, it wasn’t that bad, just a few stitches above her eyebrow. No matter what, he hurt her. 

He did the thing that he’s terrified of doing. He did the thing that he’s been trying to avoid doing. He hurt her. Even worse, he hurt her physically. 

Gibbs was good at hiding it, his infamous poker face ruling all, but he was concerned. Jack came back to the office after getting her stitches and he’s been trying to avoid her. And that’s when he realized it.

That’s when he realized that he craved her. He craved her smile. He craved her laugh. He craved her voice. He craved being near her. And he has tried to deny it, but he missed her. 

But he had no right to. He has played with her emotions and feelings for too long, and he knows it. He's quoted his most famous rule to himself any time that he questions the feelings he has for her. ‘Rule number 12: never date a coworker.’ That rule has stopped people from being happy before, what's a little more? 

To be honest, he doesn’t even know if she feels the same way. He hoped she does, but at the same time, he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to hurt her. But I guess it's a little too late for that. That also brings us to his second most famous rule, ‘Rule 6: Never say you’re sorry.’. However, he was about to break that rule, because now he is currently on his way to her apartment. 

*****


	2. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like this story is going to keep going. Thank you guys for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it.

Gibbs has been sitting in his car for a good twenty minutes. Usually, he wouldn’t give a second thought about saying anything remotely  _ close  _ to sorry. Yet here he was, sitting in his old truck, outside of the apartment of the woman that he was slowly falling in love with. But, he would never admit it, not even to himself. He even bought her flowers.

He saw the small bouquet of sunflowers while walking out of the store and they immediately reminded him of her. They were simple, but beautiful, just like her. They reminded him of her sunny and bright personality, so he bought them for her. Maybe they could say sorry for him?

Just as he was about to put the truck in reverse and escape his fear, Gibbs felt the small vibration in his pocket, alerting him with a phone call. He pulled out his phone and took a glance at the caller ID. He sighed and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear. He realizes that he's never not wanted to talk to her.

“Hey cowboy,” She said in the most absolutely sweetest voice possible. She said it so soft it was almost a whisper. “You comin’ in?” He noticed her voice was slightly hoarse and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had been crying.

“Um. I don’t know, am I welcome?” 

“Gibbs, you know that you’ve always been welcome. You have never hesitated before, why start now?” She said with a small laugh. Not a teasing laugh, but just a small chuckle. He couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. 

“Um, cowboy? You there?”

He realized that there was a few moments with just silence.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’ll be up in a minute or two.”

“Okay, take your time.”

* * *

He walked up the stairs to her floor slowly, trying to avoid that sharp pain rippling up his leg from his knee. He didn’t ice it this morning and he was definitely paying the price. 

Gibbs approached the door and knocked firmly. He heard a faint  _ ‘it’s open!’  _ so he just went inside. 

He's only been over to her place a few times, he’s been inside even fewer times. When he came, it was mostly to either drop her off or pick her up.

When he stepped inside, he was immediately hit with an amazing smell. He ventured farther into the modern apartment to find Jack in the kitchen with her back to her.

“Something smells good,” Gibbs said quietly to avoid scaring her. “Whatcha’ makin’?”

She turned her body to give him a quick smile then turned her attention back to the stove. “Well, I decided to make my mom's famous spaghetti and meatballs. I’m almost done if you want to stay and eat with me?” and she gave him another sweet smile.

How could he deny her anything when she looked at him like that?

“I’ll stay if you’ll have me.” He said after a moment.

“Of course I’ll have you.” She answered sweetly as she stirred the pasta sauce in the large pan . “It’s not exactly your usual cowboy steaks, but I think it’ll do?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Great. Do me a favor and set the table for me? Bowls are in that cupboard and silverware in there.” She said while nodding her head towards the far wall.

“What do you want me to do with these?” He asked while holding up the bouquet. She’s been turned away from him the whole time other than when she smiled at him, even then though, he only saw half her face.

Jack turned the burner on the stove off and completely turned around to give him her full attention. Her face lit up when she saw the sunflowers and he instantly knew that he had made the right call. That’s also when he saw the band-aid above her right eyebrow, he suddenly felt ashamed of himself for hurting her.

“Are those for me?” She asked while getting a glass vase from another cabinet and filling it halfway with water. 

“Yeah, I saw them and they reminded me of you...so I, uh...bought them for you..” Gibbs said awkwardly. He could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn.

“Aw, thank you!” She said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and went to put the flowers on the coffee table in the living room.

* * *

Dinner went well and it was surprisingly easy. They made pleasant small talk. Well,  _ Jack  _ made pleasant small talk, Gibbs just listened. He tried to not let his gaze wander from her eyes. It wasn’t all that hard, she’s beautiful, he can’t deny it. Honestly, he never could. But he couldn’t help it when his eyes flicked to the wound that would most definitely leave a scar. And of course, she noticed.

“Hey, Gibbs,” He met her eyes again and she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “I’m fine. It’s okay. Everything. Is. Okay.” she said softly. Not an ounce of tease in her voice.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence though. It wasn’t strained whatsoever. If anything, it was relaxing. He felt somewhat at peace. 

After cleaning up, the pair settled on the couch with a couple of beers to watch an old movie. 

* * *

Well, the movie was over. It has been for about half an hour. And Gibbs was not in a good position for neither his knees or his back, but he didn’t have the heart to move and that’s because he now has a sleeping Jack laying on his shoulder.

He looked down and brushed her hair out of her face. The motion caused her to shift and wrap her arm around his bicep. 

  
  


“Hey, Jack,” Gibbs whispered softly. “Jaaaaacckkkk” 

_ ‘Well, here we go.’  _ He gently took her arm off his bicep, which caused a little whimper and a small pout on her sleeping face, and put it around her shoulders. His other arm looped under her legs and he picked her up. 

Gibbs slowly carried her to what he guessed was her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the cover over her. He reached down to brush her hair off her face again.He started to leave but she grabbed his hand and lightly pulled him to her.

“Stay?” She mumbled. “Or at least until I fall asleep?”

“Sure.” Gibbs said after thinking for a minute.

He walked around the bed to the other side and crawled in. After about thirty seconds, Jack turned towards him and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They were both asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! To be honest, I don't know how long I'll keep this story going (if I keep it going at all) and I don't know how many chapters there will be. Comments and reviews are welcome! (sorry chapter one is so short)


End file.
